Darth Jairus: The Cold Sith
by Michael D.G. Jr
Summary: He was the most dangerous Jedi hunter of his time. Darth Jairus caused havoc to the Jedi and Republic in 625 BBY, killing Jedi, politicians, and even a chancellor. No one was safe during his time until he disappeared from history for centuries. Darth Jairus woke up finding himself in a war, the Clone Wars. What will he do now?
1. History

**History**

Around 650 BBY (Before the Battle of Yavin), Darth Denarius of the Order of the Sith Lords came to power after killing his master. Darth Denarius lived during a time where the Jedi Order increased greatly, which he saw the need to decrease it. He decided that the Rule of Two, created by Darth Bane, was no longer necessary and went around the galaxy to find Force-sensitive beings to be his assassins.

After four years of searching for apprentices, he found three Force-sensitive beings: a human male named Jairus, a Togruta female named Nayah, and a Pantoran male named Kochi. Darth Denarius trained them in many arts: lightsaber combat, the Force, different types of blasters, and martial arts so that they can match the Jedi.

In 25 years, they were ready. However, when training the three, Darth Denarius took a big interest in Jairus. He trained him very well because Jairus was very intelligent and persuasive in words. Jairus was promoted to Darth Jairus, a Sith Lord. They were dispatched and disguised as bounty hunters around 625 BBY.

For five years, the three of them were successful in killing many Jedi, but Jairus caught the most attention by killing more Jedi than his companions and killed even political figures and famous Jedi. Because of his deeds, Jairus had one of the highest bounties in the Galactic Republic and was no longer considered a bounty hunter but a Jedi hunter. This made Kochi jealous of his fame and he plotted against him.

Even though it was restricted to have personal connections, Jairus and Nayah liked each other, but they kept it secret from their master. Because they loved each other so much, Jairus and Nayah exchanged gifts (a necklace for Nayah and a Sith armband to Jairus) to remember each other if one of them was to die. Without realizing it, Kochi knew of their relationship.

While Jairus was sent on a solo mission to take out an important leader on the planet of Pantora, Kochi snuck on his ship. While they were still over Orto Plutonia, Kochi attempted to surprise Jairus, but failed with Jairus sensing him. Jairus put the ship on auto-pilot and dueled Kochi. As they battled, they damaged the ship and Kochi was sucked out of the ship. Jairus, with his ship, disappeared into the snow and out of history. Kochi found a way off Orto Plutonia and went into exile to Pantora, his home planet, later gaining political power.

When Darth Denarius heard of Jairus's and Kochi's disappearance, he wanted to continue training Nayah, but she refused and left to her home planet of Shili, going into hiding. Darth Denarius then trained a new apprentice who later killed him around 580 BBY, becoming the next Dark Lord of the Sith.

**Family Ties**

This isn't Legends, I created these family ties to make the story more unique.

Nayah was the ancestor of Jedi apprentice Ahsoka Tano of Shili. When Jedi Master Plo Koon took Ahsoka into the Jedi temple, he never knew Ahsoka's ties to Nayah. Ahsoka still has Nayah's necklace.

Kochi was the ancestor of Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora. Riyo Chuchi knew that Kochi was once a senator for Pantora before, one reason why she ran for the office; but she never knew his dark past of being a Jedi hunter.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_21 BBY_

Darkness was the only thing to remember. In the darkness was a small white spark, like there was a small hope. But for what? The darkness slowly disappeared while objects and blinding lights appeared. The man groaned as he blinked through the light.

"Jairus is waking up." said a young feminine voice.

Jairus moaned and inhaled. The smell of essential oils made him gag.

"Miss Jessia, he has been frozen in ice and yet lived, what do you know of him?" a male replied, his accent identifying him as Pantoran.

He heard the girl huff, "Because he is-"

"That doesn't matter, I don't want to know anything about him." the male interrupted.

Jairus finally could see things better. He gazed around the room and could made out white walls with red corners.

"Who is speaking?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

He heard a peep, which annoyed him for some reason. Jairus ignored it and tried making out two figures in front of a door.

"I am Narchu Franchu of the Pantoran Assembly, this scavenger found you on Orto Plutonia." The man replied, stepping forward.

Jairus blinked. Wasn't he at Orto Plutonia? "Where am I now?" He spat out, knowing something wasn't up.

"Pantora."

Jairus couldn't believe it.

The home of blue people.

Jairus turned toward the voice and saw a middle-aged man with blue skin and yellow markings across his face, instantly knowing he is a Pantoran.

A young woman with cherry hair and silver eyes jumped from behind Franchu and said, "I'm telling you, he is Jairus. You have to believe me," She pulled a uniquely round handle of a lightsaber out from her grey jacket, "This is his lightsaber."

Jairus fixed his gaze on the lightsaber, quickly thinking of taking it back.

Franchu cleared his throat, "Lightsabers only belong to Jed-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jairus subconsciously used the Force to grab his lightsaber from Jessia's hand, jumped out of the bed with a front flip, and drew his lightsaber. Jessia stared in awe while Franchu looked in horror, startled by the red blade pointed at his chest. Jairus looked down at his own clothing and saw he was in a patient's robe; he also noticed he wore no shoes, making his feet a little cold.

"Impossible, I thought Count Dooku was the only Sith." Stuttered Franchu, shaking. He took a step back, but Jairus followed him.

"Count Dooku?" Questioned Jairus, not familiar with that name, "who is he?"

"Guards!" shouted Franchu as he tried stepping even more from Jairus. Four Pantoran guards entered the room, pointing their GL-77 blasters at Jairus.

"Wait!" Shouted Jessia, stepping in between Jairus and the guards, "Something doesn't line up."

Jairus glared at her, realizing she wore clothes fit for a poor scavenger.

"What doesn't line up, Miss Jessia? He's a Sith!" Franchu questioned, having gotten behind the guards.

"He doesn't know who Count Dooku is, that would mean he has been in ice for a very long time." Jessia explained.

"Then how do you explain his sudden interest in trying to kill me?" Franchu asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe because he's confused." Jessia rotated her head toward Jairus, "What do you remember about Pantora?"

Jairus raised an eyebrow slightly, still holding his lightsaber up. "Chairman Kanoida-" He replied.

Chairman Kanoida.

He was suppose to kill him.

"Chairman Kanoida? He was chairman of Pantora over six-hundred years ago." Franchu stated, sounding a bit curious.

"Six-hundred years ago? That-" Jessia stared at Jairus with awe, "That means you are over six-hundred years old."

"I'm what?" Jairus gave her an awkward look before taking care of his lightsaber. He walked toward the window and glanced outside. He saw that he was in the capital city, but it looked different from the last time he remembered. Jairus heard Franchu whispering in their dialect and the guards cautiously walking toward him. "Where are my utilities and suit?" Jairus asked, still staring out the window, knowing what they plan to do.

"They are in-" Jessia's voice trailed off, "wait, if you have a red lightsaber, then are you truly a Sith?" Jairus doesn't answer, still staring out the window, and placed his hand over his lightsaber, sensing trouble.

"I know he's a Sith, arrest him!" Franchu ordered.

Jairus does a backflip over the guards, drawing his lightsaber in the process, and landed perfectly behind the guards. He slashed his lightsaber across the four guards. Jairus slightly inhaled and the smell of burnt flesh reached his nose. He exhaled and glared at Jessia and Franchu, both very surprised.

"I will ask again, where are my utilities and suit?" Jairus demanded angrily, walking toward them.

Jessia pulled a blaster pistol from her side and shot at him. He deflected her shot, damaging the blaster. She gasped and started at her broken blaster. Jairus rolled his eyes and started Force-choking her. Jessia's feet no longer touched the ground as she started floating in the air. She put her hands over her neck, expecting to pull hands off her neck, as she gasped for air.

"Sir, let go of her and we will return your stuff." Franchu urged shakily.

Jairus glanced at Franchu and released Jessia. She fell to the ground and coughed dryly. "Return them then, or I'll end your life as well." Jairus hissed. "Never mind, I'll find them myself."

Franchu's face went white with fear and he tried escaping, but Jairus stopped him by Force-choking him. Franchu was now in the air and pushed a button on his wrist contact.

"Help." Franchu said quietly.

Jairus finished Force-choking and let Franchu's body collapse to the ground. He glanced down at Jessia, who was frowning at him.

"You are indeed a Sith." Jessia muttered between breaths as she knelt in front of him.

Jairus knelt down in front of her and replied, "Unless you want to live, I'd suggest you get out of here, the entire building." He lifted Jessia on her feet roughly and pushed her to the door. When Jessia reached the door, she gave one last glance at him, looking sad, but Jairus could also sense anger and disappointment. After he watched Jessia disappear behind the door, he wondered why she was angry and disappointed.

He took care of his lightsaber again, crossed his arms, and stared at the door, wondering how he survived in ice for six-hundred years and why Jessia would be disappointed. Then he remembered Kochi was on his ship. Jairus started pacing the room, remembering that Kochi was trying to kill him, but he didn't say why. Kochi somehow knew about his love for Nayah, which Jairus remember himself being even more eager to kill him, but it ended with him crashing into the snow.

Jairus's thinking was interrupted by multiple footsteps approaching. He drew his lightsaber and quickly went beside the doorway, lifting his lightsaber. Five Pantoran guards entered the room. Jairus jumped them with slashing and stabbing to kill them. He advanced out of the doorway, met with more guards in a large room. They blasted at him, but he quickly deflected their shots, killing some. He jumped toward the remaining soldiers and finished them.

"Too easy, why can't I have some Jedi to fight?" Jairus muttered. He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, and meditated on where his stuff was. It took a while before he foresaw Jessia go down an elevator to Level One, walk past guards, and enter the storage room. Jairus opened his eyes, turned to see a balcony and ran to it. From where he was, he could tell he was very high, so he leaped over the side of the balcony and jumped to the side of the building. Jairus drew his lightsaber and stabbed it into the wall, leaving a long burnt line as he slid down.

Jairus jumped the remaining yards and landed with a thud. He straightened up to see Jessia exit the building with his stuff. She stared wide-eyed at him as he walked toward her. She dropped his things on the ground and ran off. He walked toward his stuff.

"I should have killed her, but she can run like any coward." Jairus snorted as he knelt down to collect his stuff: a Sith sniper rifle, his snowsuit, and gadgets. He realized he was missing something: the armband given by Nayah. Jairus stopped collecting his stuff and stared blankly, remembering what Jessia said.

_You must be over six-hundred years old._ He could feel his heart crack into thousands of pieces.

Nayah was gone.

The only light in his dark life.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"You will regret stealing from me, worthless thief!" Jairus exclaimed furiously through the chattering crowd.

Jessia ran as fast as she could, heart jumping against her chest, through the crowds of people. She excused herself as she bumped into people and dodged into a more crowded street.

Jessia knew that, though she was smaller than most people and could hide within a crowd, she couldn't hide in a crowd of blue people. She turned into a building without looking at who owned it and barged through the door.

Jessia slammed the door and squeezed herself into a corner behind the door, panting and hugging her knees to her chest. She sniffed at the thought of being killed by the one person she searched for, wrapping her mind around why Jairus, one of the greatest bounty hunters of his time that became a legend, would suddenly kill a member of the Pantoan Assembly and soldiers in cold blood.

Like a true Sith.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and leaned back to see a Pantoran officer sitting at a desk staring at her suspiciously.

Jessia sighed shakely and looked above the officer to see a "Pantoran Police Department" sign. She probably should have thought of a better place to hide.

"I'm trying to hide from a madman, he-" Jessia glanced at the door, "he is my abusive uncle." She wanted to punch herself for letting that stupid lie fly out of her mouth.

The door swung open, startling Jessia. The officer turned his head toward the door and stood up.

"What do you want-"

The officer started gasping for breath and his neck looked like it was being crushed by an invisible hand. Jessia put her hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. She could feel his anger flow across the room like steam.

"You're going to tell me where a human girl is or you won't see your family ever again." Jairus's dark and angry voice growled from behind the door.

The officer took a small glance at Jessia. She shivered. The officer pointed outside. Jairus released the officer and stormed out, leaving the door open. Jessia placed her hand down and exhaled. The officer coughed and wheezed, face on the desk.

Jessia and the officer glanced at each other. Jessia nodded at the officer, quietly thanking him, and looked at the unique armband she took from Jairus. This should definitely be enough to prove that Jairus is more than a legend.

But would she want to prove that a mass murderer was more than a legend?

Jessia walked up the steps of the passenger ship and threw a hood over her head. She didn't dare look back if Jairus spotted her entering a ship headed to Coruscant.

A place she didn't want him to find her.

Maybe she could take another spaceship toward her home planet, he wouldn't expect her to take a second ship away from Coruscant. But Jessia didn't want to go back there, where everyone laughed at her 'silly' family story that her father told her, which he heard from his father, and it lasted for hundreds of years.

Jessia took her seat next to a Pantoran female and sighed. She observed the unique pattern of the armband, marked by an old Sith symbol. She put it on her hand and thought it looked nice. The ship vibrated as lifted up into space. Jessia smiled a little, Jairus won't find her, she was sure of it.

Until it hit her.

Sith could be expert trackers.

The ship doors slid open and Jairus walked down the platform, wearing a grey cloak to hide his identity. He tightly held his baggage eyeing the large Senate building in the distance, remembering the times he killed many senators and representatives there.

Jairus had tracked Jessia to Coruscant and couldn't wait to punish her for her thievery, but he felt side-tracked by observing the Senate building.

It must be well guarded since his time.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to kill a senator or representative for now. No, he was supposed to get his valuable armband, he needed to focus. But would it really hurt to become known once again? Not really, he could still find Jessia faster than lightspeed.

Jairus walked toward a nearby passenger speeder. He stepped in and said to the driver, "The Senate Building, please."

"Yes sir."

The speeder gave a push as it went hovering through the city. Jairus observed the city, seeing how much it advanced, and planned what he would do when he reached the Senate.

"So, driver, remind me the names of some senators?" Jairus started, making up a plan as he asked that question.

"There is Bail Organa of Alderaan, Padmé Amidala of Naboo, Onaconda Farr of Rodia, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora-" The driver replied, still saying the names of other senators.

Jairus didn't pay attention to the driver as he noticed the names of planets. He remembered Alderaan being a beautiful mountainous place, Rodia was swampy, and Naboo, the most beautiful and peaceful planet he had ever been to; so beautiful that he would had stayed there with Nayah.

But he couldn't stay there because of its beauty and peace, things the Sith hated. He only went there once and had one simple mission, but he failed because of its beauty.

The speeder reached its destination with a smooth landing. Jairus gave the driver a few stolen credits and stepped out. He walked toward a few senate guards, one with white markings stepped forward symbolising his position.

"You are in restricted area, turn back at once." The leading senate guard ordered, his voice echoing like a cave.

After the speeder left, Jairus kept walking toward the guard until he was in front of him. "Sir, I will ask you again to leave." The guard said.

Jairus replied, "I am a special guest of Senator Organa."

"Show me your identification." requested the guard.

Jairus glared at him before using the Force mind-trick and waved his hand in front of the guard saying, "You don't need my identification."

The guard stared at him for a moment. "I don't need your identification." He answered slowly.

"You will let me enter." Jairus commanded clearly, waving his hand again.

"I will let you enter." The guard replied and stepped aside.

Jairus grinned and walked toward the door. The mind trick always worked if people didn't give him his way. He entered the building with an evil grin across his face.

"Thank you for the news, Chairman." said a young female Pantoran sitting at a desk, looking sad.

"His death was not in vain," the Chairman replied through a hologram, "but we still have bigger problems to discuss, Senator Chuchi. I will be coming to Coruscant."

Senator Chuchi nodded, "I will be looking forward to your arrival." She turned off the hologram and covered her face with her hands.

Riyo Chuchi tried to fight back the tears at hearing news back from her planet of the death of Narchu Franchu. She stood up and looked outside the window. Ever since Chairman Cho died, Franchu became her closest mentor, but now that he was gone, she didn't have anyone else to mentor her. Then the door slid open and Chuchi turned around to see a young human female enter.

"Senator Chuchi, I've been looking for you. What's going on?" The woman asked kindly.

Senator Chuchi sighed. "Sorry for the delay, Padmé. Narchu Frachu was murdered this morning." She replied timidly, shaking her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Padmé expressed, walking up to Senator Chuchi.

Riyo stared at her friend and smiled uneasily, "What am I going to do?"

"You still need to speak for your people concerning the blockade, don't you?" Padmé questioned, grinning.

"B-but I don't think I can do this." Chuchi doubted and lowered her head.

"You can do it, my friend, I know you can. Always remember the times you succeeded, and it'll motivate you. You did well at Orto Plutonia, you are a big player against the bill, and so much more. I know you will do your best." Padmé insisted, smiling.

Flashbacks of Orto Plutonia, Chairman Chi Cho yelling at her to do his bidding, him forcing war on the Talz, and facing his own death by the spear on that snow planet popped to her mind. She reluctantly nodded and walked away from the window.

"I appreciate your kind words, let's go." Riyo thanked, half-smiling.

Padmé nodded back and they walk out of her office. They walked through the long Senate hall, Padmé greeted other senators walking by while Senator Chuchi quietly pondered Franchu's death. She wondered why Franchu would die until she was interrupted by Padmé resting her hand on Riyo's shoulder, smiling. Chuchi smiled back. Very thankful for Padmé's kindness and encouragement to her.

"Chuchi, I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know who killed Franchu?" Padmé asked, giving a curious glance at her friend.

Chuchi shrugged a little, "I don't know his name, but Chairman Papanoida said he wielded a lightsaber. I don't know if he could be a Jedi or Sith" She replied.

"That's not good news, I will need to inform the Jedi Council about this." Padmé pondered, sounding concerned.

"That would be a good idea, but what was stranger yet, the chairman said scavengers found him on Orto Plutonia frozen in ice." Chuchi continued.

Padmé lowered her head, looking deep in thought, "Strange that someone would be found in ice. Do people know how long he was in ice?"

"No, but one of the scavengers claimed he was around six-hundred years old." Chuchi replied, "but I don't believe that."

"That's strange. We'll talk more about this after your presentation." Padmé said.

Chuchi nodded and they continued walking across the Senate halls. Whoever killed Narchu Franchu must pay for his deeds.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"It's tight in here." Jairus muttered. Crawling through vents wasn't the best thing he had planned, but it was how he got his way around when he wasn't a 'special guest' of a senator. That method worked a couple of times in the past, but now he had to be the 'vent cleaner,' a method he hated, but it worked the same.

As he crawled the vents, he heard different conversations, from boring politics to interesting battles.

"Senator Chuchi, Senator Amidala sent me to help if I can." A young female spoke, her voice echoed through an open vent ahead.

"Chairman Papanoida, this is my good friend, Ahsoka." Another young female said, introducing the other female.

"Good, a Jedi can always be of help." Replied an elderly man.

Jedi, something he was waiting for. He peeked through the open vent to see three Pantorans, two males and one female, and one Togruta female. The elderly Pantoran wore clothes like an important leader, the young man next to him almost looked like his elder counter as though he was a relative, and the girl appeared to be a senator. Jairus could see that the Togruta was the Jedi, but when he looked at her and the Pantoran girl, he sensed a familiar feeling like he knew them, but knew that wouldn't make sense.

As they talked, Jairus stared at the Jedi and senator, observing them.

"Why don't you and Chuchi pay them a diplomatic visit and see what you can find out. We'll stay here and follow the police investigation." The Chairman suggested.

Pantoran girl and Jedi nodded and walked out the door.

Maybe he should follow them to figure out what familiar feeling he was getting from them, figure out what the Trade Federation was, and to kill the Jedi. After all, Jedi are his specialty.

Especially vulnerable Jedi padawans.

He crawled backwards to find their ship, partly excited to get back to work.

Jairus exit hyperspace and directed his ship toward the planet of Pantora. He didn't know why he would dare come back, but if it meant discovering the mysterious feeling, he'd do it. Jairus spotted the senator's T-6 shuttle land in a large control ship.

As he flew closer to the large control ship, it hailed him.

"What is your business?" Asked a man, his accent giving him away as Neimoidian.

This is curious, dealing with cowards. "I'm here to discuss some important things concerning the blockade over Pantora." Jairus half-lied, pushing buttons.

"Pantora? Who are you?" The man questioned.

Jairus arched his eyebrows, this was going to get difficult. "I am an inspector." He paused for a moment, "Do I have permission to board?"

"Inspector? We didn't request an inspector."

"It was under quick decision." Jairus replied carefully.

"Very well, you have permission to board." The Neimoidian broke the communication and Jairus exhaled, thankful he got through that. Dealing with people was a difficult task if you can't force them to do your will, but he was clever and persuasive in speech.

He landed his ship into a hangar carefully, not a big fan of flying, and sighed. Though he wanted to talk to the senator and kill the Jedi padawan, Jairus's eyelids were falling. Jairus hasn't slept since he woke up on Pantora, so it would make sense if he had some rest before doing his mission. But he won't rest until he can kill one Jedi. Jairus left his ship and walked toward a Neimoidian guard that met him in front of an entrance to a long hall.

"Are you the inspector?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Yes, show me around so I may inspect the ship." Jairus replied, trying to overcome the weariness within him.

"Very well, follow me." The guard turned around and walked across the metal hall.

He followed the guard and decided to see what he can get out of him. "Neimoidian, can you tell me what Senator Chuchi is doing here?"

"It's none of my business, sir. I'm simply a guard." The guard replied, looking ahead.

"Simply a guard? You could be more." Jairus commented.

"I doubt that. I'm simply doing my job."

"What if I told you that-oh, never mind. You don't need to know." Jairus grinned craftly, pulling out his lightsaber.

"What is-Augh!" The guard groaned as the red blade pierced through his chest.

Jairus let the body drop to the ground and turned off his lightsaber, walking around the ship.

A distant scream made Ahsoka turn around to observe the hallway behind her, sensing the dark side of the Force on the ship. Strange, she hadn't sensed it when they arrived.

"Ahsoka?"

She glanced back to see Senator Chuchi, who looked concerned. "It was nothing, I thought I heard voices." She half-lied.

Riyo nodded and continued walking, "We need to find out if they are holding the Chairman's daughters."

Ahsoka nodded and and adjusted the hood over her head. She needed to be sharp if the dark side was around.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Senator Chuchi asked.

The Jedi leaned closer to Riyo. "I think we were followed." She snapped.

Riyo looked at Ahsoka like she didn't believe her.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and furrowed an eyebrow, "You don't believe me?"

"There wasn't anyone followed us before. How come you now think we were followed?" The young senator questioned, shrugging.

"I don't know. I guess it was just a feeling. Let's keep going." Ahsoka turned away.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

They were coming. Jairus stood on a high spot and eyed the blast door that the senator and Jedi should walk through any minute. The door slid open and he saw who he was looking for. The young senator and padawan walked toward the ship and Jairus noticed another Pantoran woman with them, must be one of the chairman's daughters.

"Time to take you to your father." Senator Chuchi assured the chairman's daughter.

He eyed the young Jedi, seeing that she not paying attention, and pulled out his lightsaber. Jairus leapt toward the small group and activated his lightsaber. Ahsoka appeared to had heard him and turned around in time to backflip away from Jairus's attack. He landed with a crouch and his head low.

Senator Chuchi and the chairman's daughter gasped, surprised by this sudden attack.

"Chi Eekway, Riyo, get on the shuttle!" Ahsoka demanded and activated her green blade. "I'll deal with this Sith."

Jairus glanced up, giving an evil grin. He stood up and inhaled, "I've been waiting for you."

"Save your words after you die." Ahsoka hissed.

"Very well, Jedi padawan." Jairus charged toward her and swung his lightsaber toward her. Ahsoka blocked it and counterattacked toward his legs. He deflected it and stepped back, raising his lightsaber. Ahsoka stared at him for a moment before darting at him, hoping she could strike quickly. Jairus didn't seem convinced otherwise as he blocked her move and swung his lightsaber very close to her face. He scoffed at her skill in Shien, comparing it to his mastery in Makashi, the form of dueling. The padawan looked frustrated and tried to attack low, but Jairus continuously blocked her moves. Finally, Jairus was tired of her lack of skill and did a Force push that caused the unexpected padawan to fall to the ground, her lightsaber far from her reach. Ahsoka used the Force to get her lightsaber, but was injured by Jairus stepping on her arm, causing her to drop her lightsaber. Ahsoka panted with fear as he stood above her, lightsaber on his side.

"You shall die by the hand of Darth Jairus and be an example to all Jedi that will soon die by my hand." Jairus said and raised his lightsaber to strike her.

Ahsoka placed her free hand over her face, trying to protect her face. Before Jairus could strike her, he spotted a necklace around her neck. Suddenly, he recognized it.

Nayah's necklace.

Flashbacks of Nayah, his master, and his last mission consumed him, causing him to lose control of himself, realizing a terrible truth. Jairus stepped away from Ahsoka, dropped his lightsaber and covered his face, kneeling on the ground, yelling with pain and grief and trying to resist the flashbacks. He felt immense pain on the shoulder and collapsed to the ground, the flashbacks barely gone. The fallen Sith watched with blurred sight as Ahsoka jumped onto the ship, with Senator Chuchi holding a blaster. Jairus extended his hand out toward Ahsoka, muttering. She gave one last look at him, and heard him muttering. Only one word he repeated reached her ears.

"Nayah… Nayah-"

The doors closed and the shuttle flew away. Darth Jairus closed his eyes, with a tear falling down his cheek.

Ahsoka walked into the meditation room with ease and sat on one of the round flat chairs, sighing. Ever since the blockade was lifted, the Sith's words disturbed her a lot. She had to talk to Master Yoda about it.

"Come to see me, you did?" The old master asked, sitting in another chair.

"Yes." She replied, not sure where to start.

"Disturbed, you are. By what, young padawan?"

Ahsoka sighed, unable to make eye contact. "When I was helping Senator Chuchi get the chairman's daughter, there was a man. A Sith."

"Meddling with Trade Federation, you believe the Sith are?"

"I don't think so. He was different, unlike Count Dooku."

"Hmm… Name of Sith, did you know?" Master Yoda questioned, into the conversation.

Would she say the name of the Sith that could have taken her life and swore to take more Jedi lives? Master Yoda was the one asking, so why not? Ahsoka lowered her head, "Darth Jairus."

The Grandmaster was silent, staring at her intently. She looked and noticed him shiver, as though she just mentioned something very dangerous, and now wondered if she should had taken it back.

"Who is he?" Ahsoka asked, curious and uneasy.

Master Yoda's whole face seemed to have dropped, "Too dark of a past, it is. Story for another day, it shall be. Find your master, you must." He urged.

Ahsoka nodded and walked out. That was stranger than she suspected, especially for the Grand Master to ignore something that she would guess was very dark.

Possibly darker than Count Dooku. She needed to check the library to see if this Darth Jairus was mentioned.

Unaware of where she was walking, she bumped into a Jedi.

"Sorry about that." Ahsoka apologized and stepped back. The young padawan looked up and saw a familiar face. "Master Tok Eer." She said, surprised to see the master that trained her in the ancient style of Shien when she was a youngling.

"How was your 'little' adventure?" The middle-aged Jedi asked with a smile, rubbing his brown mustache.

She shrugged, "The usual."

Master Eer chuckled, "You talked to Master Yoda, which made it unusual." He furrowed an eyebrow.

Ahsoka sighed, "I encountered a Sith." She blurted.

The Jedi Master looked at her with surprise. "You must have held the Sith off well." He complimented.

Ahsoka turned her gaze away from the Master Jedi and shrugged, "Not exactly."

Tok Eer grinned and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked in a kind manner.

She nodded and they both walked the Jedi Temple hall.

Jairus's eyes darted open and he tried to move, but realized he was in a containment field. He hated those things. The last time he was in one-no, he doesn't want to think about that. There's no way he was getting out. He looked at his shoulder, where the senator shot him, and saw that it was patched. All of a sudden, Jairus sensed something. There was something about this place and a strong presence of the dark side in the room that made him curious.

"What do we have here?"

Jairus turned his head to see an elderly man standing before him. The man appeared to be in his eighties, with white hair and beard, and yet his face was not wrinkled. He wore a brown cape and a hilted lightsaber and his own lightsaber peeked out of the cape.

"What is your name, fellow Sith?" The man asked, pacing around the containment field.

Jairus stared at the man, not wanting to answer; since the last time he talked to another Sith lead to him being frozen in ice.

The elderly stopped and looked Jairus in the eye, "I am Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and-"

"Count Dooku? I heard of you." Jairus interrupted as he kept eye contact.

Dooku frowned and lifted his hand at Jairus. Suddenly bursts of lightning shot out of his hand and channeled into Jairus. He screamed, like he was on fire inside and out. The Count finally lowered his hand and grinned darkly. "I will ask again, what is your name?" He asked in a polite, but sharp tone.

Jairus took several labored breaths and lifted his head up to the Count. "Jairus. Darth Jairus of the Order of the Sith." He replied, knowing that those who could do Force-lightning were very powerful Sith. Whoever Count Dooku was, he was undoubtedly a Sith Lord.

"Darth Jairus." The Sith Lord turned away and stroked his beard. "I will return to talk to you shortly." As soon as he stepped out of the cell, four battle droids entered and surrounded him, keeping him under guard.

Jairus took a deep breath, he had to do something.

He had to get out.

Ahsoka separated from Master Eer, waving goodbye, and walked up to Madam Nu, the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives. "Madam Nu?"

The Chief Librarian turned to Ahsoka and greeted with a smile. "Ahsoka Tano, how may I help you?"

"Do you know where I could find a certain period in history in the First Hall?" Ahsoka asked. If this went well and Madam Nu allowed her to look up Darth Jairus, then she could find out why Master Yoda was jittery about that certain Sith. Maybe jittery was an overstatement.

"I can, which time period do you wish to find?" The old librarian requested kindly.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Around six-hundred years ago?" She looked at the Librarian, wondering what her reaction would be.

To her surprise, Madam Nu nodded and smiled a bit brighter. "Certainly, my dear. Follow me."

They walked into the First Hall of the Jedi Archives. Ahsoka took her seat at a computer desk and waited for the librarian to give her the data. While she waiting, she remembered the Sith's words after Riyo shot him.

_Nayah… Nayah-_

What she felt when he said that was unlike anything she ever felt from a Sith. She felt his pain and grief.

Madam Nu arrived and placed one data onto the desk, looking a bit disappointed. "This is all I could find. I hope it proves useful." The Chief Librarian walked off to continue her duties.

Ahsoka eyed the data, wondering why that was the only data of that time. It was better than nothing. She put it into the computer and what came up was one page of a journal by a Jedi of that time. As she read the page, she was disappointed by what she saw: parts of the page was erased. What Ahsoka was able to get surprised her:

_Republic in peril… Nowhere is safe… Jedi declining… Chancellor and senators dead… Killed by… Dangerous… Nowhere is safe…_

"What is this?" Ahsoka thought out loud, now shivering. She finally understood why the Grand Master was fearful of Darth Jairus: he was a mass murderer, killer of Jedi and political figures. Now he was back.

He already killed Narchu Franchu and almost killed her.

Who was his next target?

Jairus closed his eyes and concentrated on using the Force to get out, but it would be difficult with four battle droids guarding him. But he could talk his way out again.

"Hey, droid." He said to the one in front of him, knowing his words were his best chance to getting him out. "Release me."

"We are ordered by Count Dooku to keep you here." The droid's high metallic voice replied.

Jairus snorted. "Well, I'll still be here if you get me out of this containment field. If you do, the Count will-" He stopped, thinking of a clever scheme. "Promote you highly."

"How do you know this?" The droid questioned, sounding curious.

Jairus grinned, innerly wanting to roll his eyes. "Because I am a Sith Lord. I know everything." He replied calmly. "Now get me out or the Count will cut you into thousands of pieces."

The droid acted surprised and as he was turning off the containment field, his comrades tried stopped him.

"What are you doing?! He's going to-" One of them shouted too late. The field was down and Jairus jumped onto one of the droids. He grabbed the droid's blaster and shot all the droids except the one that released him. The remaining droid started stepping back, pointing his blaster at him.

"Don't kill me. Don't-"

Jairus shot the droid, letting its mechanic body fall to the ground. He grabbed an extra blaster and ran out of his cell. He needed to find his lightsaber, which meant he would have to find the Count. Once he found the Count, he could either kill him or escape without his lightsaber.

Whichever he chose, he was a traitor to the Order of the Sith.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Count Dooku! Come out to fight!" Jairus shouted, standing in a hangar bay, holding two blasters. He had just taken out a couple droids and controlled one hangar bay. There was one ship in the hangar, which he could use to escape in case.

The blast doors opened and out came more droids. Some rolled and stopped, taking form and an energy shield protected it. Jairus stared at the droids, ready to destroy them. Where was that Count?

The droids fired at him, he took cover and fired back. He spotted piled crates and used the Force to throw them at the droids. The crates took out most of the droids and he went out to finish the rest. After that round of droids was destroyed, he growled angrily at the Count not coming.

"Coward! If you are who you say you are, then you'd come and face me!" Jairus mocked, expecting him to hear.

The blast door opened again and instead of the stomping of droids, he heard soft footsteps.

"You underestimate me, Jairus." The old Sith said. "Your warmongering will take advantage of you."

Jairus dropped his blasters and stared into the Count's eyes. "Hand me my lightsaber and we can have a fair fight." he ordered.

Dooku pulled out Jairus's lightsaber, observing it. "I think not. I need you alive because someone important is eager to meet you."

Someone important? Bah! "Then I will have to take my lightsaber by force." Jairus replied ferociously.

Dooku tucked Jairus's lightsaber back onto his belt and extended his hand. "I shall look forward to it." He said.

Jairus used the Force to pull it into his left hand, activating it. It came in contact with Dooku's lightning in time as Jairus blocked it with his lightsaber. Count Dooku stopped and pulled out his hilted lightsaber, activating it as well. Jairus struck first, above his head, but Dooku deflected and pushed him back. Jairus continued trying to strike the Count with all of his might, but the Sith Lord proved to be a better master of Makashi than Jairus was, since Jairus was focusing on Juyo when fighting his skilled opponent. Dooku remained steady and disarmed Jairus of his lightsaber, cutting his arm. Jairus eyed the Count, surprised. Dooku then electrified him, causing Jairus to yell in agony. All Jairus could do was yell and roll on the ground, every electric shock weakening his body. Dooku stopped electrifying him and frowned.

"I expected more from you." He mocked. The Sith Lord turned to spectating battle droids and ordered them to cuff Jairus.

Seeing that he could not defeat Dooku, Jairus used the Force to create a strong wave of air, throwing Dooku and the droids away. He grabbed his lightsaber and jumped onto the ship, escaping.

He exhaled deeply, humiliated and angry by how powerful Dooku was and how stupid he was to lose control of himself. Maybe he should have stayed and learned from him, since they are Siths alike, they could have learned something from each other. But it was already too late, he escaped and was now a traitor to his kind.

Darth didn't seem like a fitting title for him anymore.

Jairus set the ship into hyperspace toward Coruscant, disappointed and angry.

Ahsoka paced through the hallway. She needed to find Master Yoda and hope he would finally explain who they were up against. Just because she was a padawan did not mean she couldn't get all the details. As Ahsoka walked down the hall, she saw Master Eer talking to Anakin Skywalker, her master. This could be interesting.

Tok Eer was the first to notice Ahsoka coming and smiled. "Hello, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled back, "Hello, Master Eer. Master Skywalker."

"What are you up to, Snips?" Anakin asked, his arms crossed.

"Going to talk to Master Yoda." She replied honestly.

"Again?" Master Eer asked, "What did you find out?"

Great, now she had to tell him what she found out and why she was going to talk to the Grand Master again. "I found an old journal in the Archives dated over six-hundred years ago." Ahsoka explained, "Most of it was erased, but from what I picked up, there was some sort of crisis involving the death of many Jedi, senators, and the chancellor of that time." Anakin gave her the_ look_ while Tok seemed to have been paying attention to every word she said. "I'm sorry, master, I couldn't help it. It's just a Sith of old has returned from the dead. He attacked me when I was helping Senator Chuchi rescue the Chairman's daughters."

She hoped she wasn't grounded for trying to get into higher business than herself. Anakin was the first to speak up, "I'm quite disappointed that you'd do this without informing anyone, but I can't think about it now. I need to get hurrying."

"Maybe she could help me find this Sith." Master Eer suggested, winking at Ahsoka. "I will need a hand when I track him down."

Ahsoka brighten up, "I'd be honored, sir."

"No," Anakin said, "you are going to help me with something."

Ahsoka wanted to object, but she took deep breaths. "Yes, master." As Anakin and Ahsoka walked away, she gave one last glance at Master Eer, who was smiling and turning away.

Somehow, he seemed like a father to her at times.

But that didn't change the fact that there was still another Sith out there.

Jairus grumbled as he crawled through air vents. He sold his ship for a reasonable price and rented an apartment room in a hotel-like place where they rent rooms. He left most of his stuff there, except for his lightsaber and sniper rifle. This time he was going to kill a senator for fame, since he won't be known as Darth Jairus. Jairus needed to get back on the bounty list anyway. His head met impact with the edge of a wall. He wanted to curse himself for not paying attention, but shook the pain and focused on getting through the vents to find the Grand Convocation Chamber, where hundreds of senators come to delegate laws and what to do with the Republic.

Also where he was going to kill a senator today.

Jairus heard echoes from the vent ahead. He couldn't help but grin evilly as he neared the vent. When he peeked out, he saw a few Senate pods floating near the center stand where the Chancellor stood. As he observed the Senate Chamber and set up his sniper rifle, Jairus recognized a voice. He pulled out his rifle and viewed through the scope into the crowd. Who he saw almost surprised him.

Senator Chuchi.

At least her blue skin and light purple hair made her stand out. Two Pantoran guards stood behind her. Maybe he could kill her; yes, she was the one that shot him after all and let him go through all the trouble of fighting against a fellow Sith, but looking through the scope, she appeared quite attractive. Choosing his revenge over feelings, he decided to just injure her.

As she spoke, Jairus aimed the crosshair toward her head, then to her chest. He wanted her to feel exactly what he felt, but she would get to feel it a lot worse to punish her. The longer he looked at her, the more he sensed something familiar and pitied her beauty. Suddenly, a transparent blue face with red-trimmed yellow eyes flashed before his eyes. He recognized it instantly.

Kochi.

It startled Jairus and he hit his head on the top of the vent, trying to step back. He took shallow, fast breaths, and rubbed his head, recovering from-whatever that was.

He went back to look out again and saw that the crowd was clapping and Chuchi moved her Senate pod back to the edge of the crowd of Senate pods. Jairus growled at himself and aimed the rifle to her once again. She sat down on the pod's couch and relaxed. When he looked at her face, he realized the familiar feeling.

He knew exactly what to do.

Jairus took care of his rifle and crawled away, acting upon his new scheme.

When would the Senate ever listen?

That was the question Riyo asked herself every time she fought for the right thing in the Senate. She walked through the hall toward her office past fellow senators and sighed. Did anyone care? Her office door opened for her and she entered. It was strangely dark. The window shutters were closed and no lights were on.

Once the door closed, one of her guards flicked a switch. The room illuminated with light. Riyo prepared to walk toward her desk until she saw a hooded figure sitting at her desk, his legs crossed on the desk. She gasped and took a step back. Her guards pulled out their blasters and pointed them at this man.

"Afternoon, senator." The man greeted, his tone smooth. "I'm surprised you didn't wear body armor when addressing your problems to the Senate…" He lifted a sniper rifle from below the table, smirking under his hood. "Because I could have killed you instantly."

Her guards cocked their blasters, taking the sign as a threat. Riyo wanted to leave, get help, but whoever this man was, she wondered if she'd seen him before. "Who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"I am…" The man paused for a moment as he lowered the rifle and gave an evil smile. "Your kidnapper."

Riyo started feeling afraid. "Guards, arrest him!" That was all she could say.

Her suppose kidnapper suddenly burst into laughter. He took his feet off the desk and stood up, then he lifted his hood. Riyo held her breath at realizing who he was.

The Sith.

He used the Force to push her guards against the wall, knocking them out. She tried running for the door, but felt an invisible hand yanked her away from the door and slammed her head against the desk. The Sith destroyed the door lock and went to her with an evil grin.

What was he going to do with her?


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

This couldn't be happening. Ahsoka dashed through the hall, excusing herself as she went. When she got to her destination, she saw a few police droids, Padmé, and Anakin standing at the entrance of Chuchi's office.

"Padmé, Master Skywalker!" She said after stopping, her stomach tied in knots. "Is it true?"

Anakin nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find Chuchi." He assured.

"Don't worry? I am worrying! She's a very good friend." Ahsoka stated and went inside the office. When she entered, she turned to see Riyo's guards dead and more police droids exploring the room. Then up came proud Lieutenant Tan Divo, the police inspector.

"What happened to my friend?" Ahsoka questioned sternly.

"Ahsoka." Her master scolded, with Padmé behind him. "Forgive her, Inspector, the senator was her friend."

"Not to worry, Skywalker. I have it under control." The Lieutenant said casually. Ahsoka stared at him, knowing he did not have it under control. "However, we found footage of the attack and it may interest you."

He pulled out a hologram and, when activated, showed Riyo and her guards standing before a hooded figure sitting at her desk. The figure lifted his hood and Ahsoka stared in surprise at seeing Darth Jairus. Suddenly he lifted his hand and the guards were tossed to the wall. The senator attempted to run away, but was pulled and hit her desk. Ahsoka watched angrily as the Sith pulled Riyo onto his back and went through the window.

The Lieutenant turned off the hologram and looked at Anakin. "It appears a Jedi kidnapped her." He stated plainly.

"No!" Ahsoka snapped before her master could speak. "That is a Sith, he attacked Riyo and I when we were rescuing the Chairman's daughters. His name is Darth Jairus."

Everyone stared at her in dead silence.

"Are you sure it's him?" Anakin questioned, not looking like he believed her. Tan Divo checked his pad, seeing if Jairus was on the criminal record, but of course, he wasn't.

Ahsoka nodded.

Padmé sighed and turned to Anakin, looking concerned. "It must be the same Sith that killed Franchu. Master Skywalker, it's time the Jedi should take over this case."

"Excuse me?" The Inspector questioned, sounding paranoid. "This is a kidnapping and the police should inspect it. The Jedi don't need to be involved, go fight your wars, I'll fight crime."

"You don't understand, he's a Sith!" Ahsoka said angrily.

"Ahsoka, that's enough!" Anakin scolded, "you're going back to the temple."

Ahsoka groaned and stormed off. The police might find him, but they won't match him.

She might as well do her own investigation.

It was too quiet. So quiet that she could hear her quickened breathing and whimpering. Riyo Chuchi trembled in the corner of a dark room, hoping her kidnapper wouldn't find her. Though he looked human, he didn't feel human, his influence haunted this place like smoke. Feelings of anger and hate were what scared her the most, fearing he would kill her. If only she was in a safe place where he won't find her.

Suddenly the door burst open, startling Riyo. The Sith entered and walked over to Riyo.

She couldn't stop herself from sobbing and tried cowering away. "Please, don't kill me." She begged. He continued walking toward her until she hit another corner. Riyo tried shrinking into the corner and hid her face.

He crouched and looked at her. "For a bold senator, you're a weak girl." He said, his words deep, stretching his hand out to touch her face. "But, don't worry, I won't hurt your pretty face."

She took the strength and courage to look at him in the eye. "You are a monster." Riyo spat, pushing his hand away. Unable to stand looking into his red-trimmed yellow eyes, she instantly looked away.

The Sith chuckled and stood up. "There's food in the dining room, come eat." She didn't move, keeping her knees up to her chest. "Please, I don't want to explain to the authorities that you decided to starve the death instead of accept my hospitality."

His words were persuasive, but she still wouldn't move. "If I starve to death, then the authorities will execute you for not treating me well." Riyo replied bodly, looking at him.

He looked away and nodded in amusement. "Spoken well, pretty." He walked back to her and grabbed her arm.

Riyo tried pulling her arm away. "Let go of me, monster." She hissed. The Sith pulled her to her feet and so close to his face that she could feel his breath.

"My name is Jairus, thank you very much. I already have other names that fit me, but not 'monster.'" He growled. Jairus started pulling her to the door.

"Let go of me!" Riyo clenched her fists and threw one at his face. He let go of her and she ran back to the corner.

Jairus rubbed his face and glared at her. "You are very bold, senator." Suddenly, she felt an invisible hand pulled her toward Jairus. He pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, letting her float in front of him. Riyo stared at the red blade as it neared her shoulder. It then touched her shoulder, burning it. She tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out.

"P-please, stop." She begged, tears blurring her vision. Jairus removed the blade and deactivated it, clipping back where he pulled it out. He let her fall to the ground before grabbing her arm again, this time yanking her out of the room.

They sat at the table in silence, Riyo only stared at her food, wanting to be rescued. Jairus acted like nothing happened and ate his food. Before he finished, she snuck a knife under the table. Once Jairus was done, he turned to her, looking disappointed.

"You should eat, descendant of Kochi Chuchi." He insisted.

She glared at him. "What do you know about my ancestry?" Riyo questioned, clenching onto the knife.

He leaned back in his chair. "I knew him. He was a friend of mine, more like an acquaintance."

Riyo furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not possible, that was over six-hundred years…" She suddenly realized it, the Chairman mentioned a scavenger claiming he was over six-hundred years ago. She tried to relax and hoped to distract him. "How do you know him? He was a senator. Not like you."

Jairus leaned forward and looked at her quizzically. Part of her wanted to use the knife then, but another part wanted to know what he knew. "Really? He became a senator?" He laughed, putting his hands on his head. "Wow, I'm surprised the Chairman didn't check his criminal records."

Now Riyo was confused. What was he talking about? He sighed and shook his head. "Kochi was a Sith, a master of Sith sorcery that even I never heard of before. He was a Jedi hunter, like me."

She straighten up. "That can't be tru-"

"Oh, it is, but it's hard to prove. However, I can prove one thing: your friend, Ahsoka Tano…" He took a deep breath, as though something was trying to hold him back. "She has a necklace that I made for someone I cared about. Nayah Tano."

Riyo's heart skipped a beat, this was scaring her. A Sith from the past, who knew Ahsoka's and her ancestors. It was too much to take in.

"If you want to know the truth, I can show you." Jairus extended his hand out, giving a polite smile. She stared at his hand, wondering if she should accept. "And you can give me the knife, pretty."

How did he know that? Riyo reluctantly handed the knife to him, knowing she couldn't surprise a Sith. He held her hand in the process, making her feel uncomfortable. "Riyo, call me Riyo." She said, forcing a short smile. She had to escape him somehow, so she might as well play along and then strike him when he least expected.

"Master Tok."

The Jedi Master turned around to see Ahsoka standing before him, her head low.

"What's troubling you, Ahsoka?" He asked.

She sighed, not sure how to explain. "Well, I-Darth Jairus, I mean, kidnapped Riyo... Senator Chuchi."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Master Eer embraced Ahsoka. "I know how good of a friend she was to you."

Ahsoka just stood there, embracing Master Eer's presence. "I want to find her, but no one will let me." She admitted.

Tok placed his hands onto her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. "Then let's find her."

His response surprised Ahsoka, who was willing to do anything to find Chuchi. She only hoped that Senator Chuchi was still alive.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"How are you going to show me the truth?" Riyo asked, trying to pretend she was interested. He made her sit on a couch with a small table in front of it.

"I'm going to show you in a way that even Jedi cannot fathom." Jairus replied and tried to hide a scheming smile. "Just relax."

She nodded and took a deep, relaxing breath. Jairus sat on the table in front of Riyo and gently grabbed her hands.. Riyo shifted a bit, feeling uneasy with holding his hands. Suddenly the world around them changed. Instead of sitting in the living room of Jairus's place, they were standing in a room similar to a training ground. She looked around to see a group of people training. One Togruta female was practicing blocking multiple darts with a lightsaber, one human male was masterfully wielding his lightsaber, and one Pantoran male was meditating by levitation. Jairus squeezed Riyo's hand a little, to get her attention. Riyo looked up at Jairus, who stood over a head taller than her.

"That over there is Nayah." He pointed at the Togruta. "And that is, well, me. And that is-"

"Kochi." Riyo finished him, staring at her ancestor, partly amazed, but more disgusted. "Who was the most skilled of you three?" She asked, sounding curious.

Jairus shifted his head a bit, "Nayah the wisest and Kochi was the most powerful in sorcery."

Riyo looked at Jairus, saw that he had his eyes fixed on Nayah.

"And I was the most intelligent." He finished, staring at Nayah.

Riyo turned to look at Kochi again, wondering how the Jedi would have matched these skilled assassins. Suddenly, Kochi opened his eyes and glared at Riyo and Jairus. "Jairus, is Kochi suppose to see us?" She asked concerned.

Jairus turned to Kochi, who had a devious grin and was starting to head for them. He broke into a run and almost pounced on them with a lightsaber in his hand. Riyo screamed as the blade nearly touched her neck until Kochi and the training ground disappeared.

Riyo took rasping breaths, not sure what to think of whatever that was. She realized she and Jairus were on the floor, herself on top of Jairus. Riyo quickly stood up and looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Sure he looked handsome for being over six-hundred years old-no, stop, that was a stupid thing to think, Riyo. She shook her head in disgust at the thought of being attracted to a murderer.

"Was that good enough proof?" Jairus asked, standing back up and was actually smiling.

Riyo took a deep breath and turned to Jairus. She frowned, but gave a slight nod. "Why did Kochi come at us?" She wondered.

He paced toward a window he opened, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't know, but I think it's something bad." Then Jairus turned back to Riyo. "However, I realized you are interested in what I could do. I am going to teach you the ways of the... Force."

Riyo snorted. "I'm a senator, not some Force-wielder."

Jairus looked out the window again, hiding a smirk. "It's in your blood." A brilliant idea came into his mind. He could make Senator Chuchi his spy inside the Senate. Then he could use her to influence many people in the Senate against the Jedi. Yes, then he could complete Darth Bane's quest, his master would be proud. What about Count Dooku the Sith Lord? Maybe he could make an alliance with him. If all of that were to happen, he'd rule the galaxy with an iron fist.

"Jairus?"

He snapped back to reality and saw Riyo standing next to him. Jairus turned to her. "Time for your first lesson."

Riyo swallowed quietly, not wanting to learn the Force. "What's my first lesson?" Riyo asked, doubting she should get into Jedi-Sith affairs.

"Sit down and you'll see."

She reluctantly sat down on the couch again, and this time Jairus remained standing. Without warning, he used the Force to keep her still and neared his hand to her head. Riyo couldn't move as he closed his eyes and used telepathy on her.

"Resist me." Jairus commanded.

"How?" She questioned, trying to move.

"If you don't, I'll read your every thought and know your every secret." He replied, still concentrated on reading her mind.

"I can't. Please stop." Riyo begged. She didn't want him to find out that she was pretending or he might kill her.

Jairus didn't stop, even though he wanted too. "Hmm… You were on Orto Plutonia, making peace with Talz? I've never heard of that race. Someone died there, a member of the Pantoran Assembly. Reckless man, you were his puppet…"

"Get out of my head." She begged, sounding serious.

"Oh, after his death, Franchu became your mentor." He chuckled, "Too bad he had a weak neck and blind eyes..."

"Stop-"

"You should have seen his face when I crushed his neck and killed his guards." He continued, pushing her on edge. "Well, it would have been better you weren't there because I don't want to kill you, you're too pretty."

Riyo couldn't stand it any longer, her anger got the best of her. "I said stop!" Without thinking, she broke free of his Force prison and subconsciously Force pushed Jairus, causing him to trip over the table and fall to the ground.

Riyo gasped and stared at her hands. Jairus sat up with a smile, glad that she completed the first lesson. Her hands started shaking uncontrollably and she ran into her room, almost in tears, and slabbed the door behind her.

Jairus chuckled evilly and locked Riyo's door, letting her rest from what she experienced. As she sat in a corner, with shaking hands and tears on her face, she couldn't believe how cruel he was. Riyo closed her eyes, a bit thankful that he didn't figure out her pretending.

Suddenly, she had a bad feeling that someone was coming. She looked at the door, a fearful feeling tying her stomach in knots. Oh no. He was coming to finish her. The door open and a hooded figure jumped her. The last thing she heard was her own scream.

Musicians played their upbeat music, alien species gabbered in their nonsense, and Jairus tried ignoring all of that with a beverage. He thought deeply about Kochi's behavior while looking at the past. He knew that Kochi was powerful in Sith magic, but he had never seen him at his full potential. Could Kochi have found a way to cheat death and had come to haunt him? Jairus wouldn't believe it if he did, but he knew it was possible.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the Force and heard the cantina door open. Jairus peeked over to see two hooded figures, the taller one a human male and the smaller one a Togruta female, enter and head toward the counter, very close to where Jairus sat. The Togruta walked around while the human sat down.

"What do you want?" The bartender asked the man.

"A kidnapper." He replied, placing a lightsaber on the counter.

Jairus stared at the Jedi, knowing who they were looking for. As the Jedi talked to the bartender, Jairus turned toward the Togruta and saw that she was expecting to find a familiar face, but without realizing it, she was a familiar face.

Ahsoka Tano.

"I've only seen one Pantoran come by, but he wasn't a female. Particularly a senator." The bartender replied with honesty.

Jairus had to scoff at that. He smuggled Riyo when she was unconscious into his rental by putting her inside a delivery box. Time to have some fun with the Jedi. Using an old technique his master taught him, he used the Force to create an illusion over his face, making him appear different. It would work on padawans, but it can be doubtful with Jedi Masters because they might see through it.

"Looking for a pretty Pantoran?" Jairus asked, pretending to be a bit drunk.

The Jedi turned to him. "Yes, have you seen one?"

Obviously, he didn't recognize Jairus even without the illusion if he saw through it because they've never seen each other. And having been especially trained in Force stealth, he could hide his true identity.

"Aye, I have." Jairus replied, shifting a bit. "There was a hooded man, yes, held her like a wedded couple, and they went that way." He pointed to a door at one end of the bar. Jairus wanted to kill the Jedi. He did this technique before countless times. He'd always pretend he was helping them find, funny enough, himself and then backstab them, killing them nice and quick.

"Show me." The Jedi insisted.

Jairus grinned and paid for his drink. He lead the way, shifted once a while like he had too much. He looked in the corner of his eye to see the Jedi nod at Ahsoka, who nodded back. He opened the door, allowing the Jedi to go first and took one look at Ahsoka. Jairus shook his head, trying not to imagine Nayah in her place, and went in, closing the door behind him.

Ahsoka stared at the door, wondering what was happening. That man was strange, a drunkard, yet he thought he knew where Riyo could be. That didn't line up. It had been a few minutes since the man lead Master Eer through the door and it worried her. Then Master Eer burst through the door backward, his blue lightsaber activated. His shoulder was severely cut and he looked very surprised. Ahsoka sensed a small hint of fear, which wasn't natural for even a Jedi Master. Who came out and attacked Master Eer with a red lightsaber was none other than Darth Jairus!

Did Jairus kill the man and injure Master Eer?

The Jedi master deflected Jairus's attacks and attempted to counter them, only to be countered as well. People scattered and ran around like it was the end of the world. Ahsoka drew her green lightsaber and attempted to surprise Jairus. But somehow he knew she was coming and dodged her. Now that he was fighting two Jedi, Ahsoka thought they had him. Ahsoka and Master Eer both went at him at the same time, but he deflected one and dodged the other, countering both of them. When they both continued throwing attacks at the Sith Lord, the Sith pushed Ahsoka away and cut Master Eer again. Ahsoka quickly regained consciousness and remembered Anakin mention when he and Obi-wan dueled with Count Dooku at the beginning of the war and were defeated, but Master Yoda was able to save them.

To her disappointment Darth Jairus wasn't the Count.

He fought with fierce and controlled anger and almost struck Master Eer but Ahsoka dashed to his rescue and blocked his lightsaber. She pushed him toward a wall and swung her lightsaber at his face, but he dodged, letting her cut the wall, and elbowed her in the chest, knocking the breath out of her lungs. Jairus then attempted to finish her until Master Eer attacked from behind, which Jairus deflected. Ahsoka then kicked him on the knee, causing him to fall to his knees. Seeing that he was vulnerable, Jairus Force pushed them away, causing Ahsoka to hit a table and Master Eer a wall, and he dashed outside. Ahsoka quickly got up and went after him. When she got outside, he was gone. She glanced around, trying to find him. Seeing that he was gone, she went back to Master Eer frustrated.

Ahsoka found him leaning against the wall that he was thrown at, taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright, master?" She asked.

"Yes." Master Eer replied. He looked at his communication device and saw that it was broken. "Contact the Council, we are going to need more help with this. He is no ordinary Sith."


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

That made Jairus's day. He had to admit; the Jedi Master was skilled enough to prevent him from killing him. Jairus walked through the hall, feeling a little satisfied that he could fight some Jedi again, but he wished he could have killed them, but this time sneaking away from them was enough. What would satisfy him the most was killing Jedi and sending their lightsabers to the Jedi Council. That was when his "reign of terror" was the most terrifying.

He prepared to unlock the door to his apartment, but found it partly open. Jairus arched his eyebrows and stepped inside, keeping his hand close to his lightsaber. He sensed that someone was inside and hoped it was Riyo. As he walked in, he saw that the place was ransacked and there was feet peeking from behind the couch.

Was she dead? Jairus jogged toward the body and saw that it wasn't Riyo, but a male Pantoran. He pulled out his lightsaber, staying alert.

"Riyo?" He called out.

She came out of her room, not looking like herself or even afraid. Jairus stared at Riyo with stirred emotions. Her yellow eyes appeared red-trimmed with the dark side; she carried an activated red lightsaber. She grinned in a way that reminded him of Kochi.

"What happened to you?" Jairus questioned, shocked.

"I took control of her." Kochi said with a mixture of Riyo's and his own voice. "Time to finally kill you."

He dashed at Jairus. Jairus deflected and was about to counter until he realized that if he injured Kochi, he would injure Riyo too. Kochi took advantage of his disadvantage and struck him on the leg. Jairus groaned, trying to control the pain and his anger. When Kochi attempted to strike him again, he blocked his attack and struck Kochi's fighting arm, disarming him of his lightsaber. Then Kochi started making Jairus see painful memories. Though Jairus recognized the ability as memory walk, he knew he had little resistance toward it, but he had to try being strong. Suddenly, he was back on his ship over Orto Plutonia, it was already damaged and he watched as he crashed into the snow, blacking out. Then he was outside of the Pantoran hospital, staring at his stuff, finding that Nayah's armband wasn't there.

This angered Jairus and he took enough control to Force push Kochi against the wall. Suddenly, Kochi shouted in agony and collapsed to the floor, his cry mixing with Riyo's cry, giving Jairus a guilty feeling that he hurt Riyo. Kochi then glared at Jairus.

"Riyo." Jairus said with caution, taking one step toward him, keeping his lightsaber on. Though he had disabled Kochi possessing Riyo of his lightsaber, he had to plan how to rid Kochi of his descendant.

"Riyo is gone," Kochi said with a mixture of Riyo's and his own voice, "and there's no way you can bring her back. Why do you care about her anyway? Wasn't Nayah your 'love'?"

Jairus squeezed the lightsaber in his hand and stepped forward, "Don't talk about Nayah like that or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Kill the girl?" Kochi sneered, sitting up. Suddenly, he started gasping for air as though having an inner struggle and rolled across the floor. His pupils started changing and he groaned loudly. Jairus noticed in Riyo's eyes that they were her own, but he saw fear and pain in her eyes. She was crying and taking shallow breaths, looking vulnerable.

Jairus kneeled in front of Riyo, holding her down, "Riyo, look at me."

She painfully stared into his eyes, still fighting Kochi's spirit within her.

"Riyo," He repeated, "you are stronger than this." Jairus placed his hand on her shoulder, barely getting the words together, "You can do this, please trust me."

Suddenly, it seemed like she was almost back to normal, "I-I trust you."

As she stretched her hand towards his, Jairus took it and held it. He started using a Sith spell1 he learned without anyone's knowledge. He sadly let go of Riyo's hand, used the Force to throw Riyo to the ground and laid her flat on the floor, a blood-curdling scream escaping her mouth. He recited a spell in the ancient Sith language, looking at Riyo's face as he spoke. What looked like dark mist being removed from her body was Kochi's spirit wailing in defeat. Kochi disappeared like thinly spread smoke.

Riyo lay still on the floor, eyes closed and breathing slow. Jairus took a deep breath before exhaling, having used a lot of his energy to use the spell. He lifted Riyo onto his lap and gently rubbed her cheek.

"Wake up." He urged, shaking her a little.

After a moment of silence, her body shook as she coughed hard. Her golden eyes stared at Jairus.

"Jairus?"

He embraced her tightly. For the first time in his life, Jairus despised his kind, not after Kochi and Dooku tried to kill him. They embraced for a long while, not wanting to let go of the other.

Before Jairus could speak, he sensed Jedi entering the hotel he was staying. He gently let go of Riyo and stood up. It was time to go.

Riyo looked up at him quizzically, "What is it?"

Jairus looked down and replied, "The Jedi are coming to rescue you."

Riyo weakly stood up and held onto Jairus's shoulder for balance. "Are you going to fight them?" She questioned, "Please don't. I can do something about it."

Jairus scoffed. Now she wanted to defend him? "Jedi won't listen to me, especially after I attacked them." Jairus said, holding Riyo up.

"No, please-" Riyo's eyes watered, about to burst with tears. "I care about you."

He lifted his eyebrows, speechless. How could she care about him after all he did to her? He turned away, trying to forget what she said.

Riyo embraced him and sniffed, unable to stop the tears. She closed her eyes and before she could lean her head on his shoulder, he moved away and stepped toward a broken window.

Should he stay and fight the Jedi or run? If he ran, he would be rejecting his own standards and role as a Jedi hunter and mass murderer. But if he stayed, he may die, having been nearly been defeated these days. Maybe being frozen in ice weakened him.

Riyo touched Jairus's shoulder, looking sad but Jairus sensed her feeling bad for him. If he ran, where would his identity lie? If he stayed, what would people talk about? That the Jedi defeated Jairus, one of the greatest Jedi killers in history?

He shook his head and shrugged Riyo's hand off his shoulder. Jairus then ran toward a broken window. It felt like slow motion as Riyo watched Jairus look at her once more to see him look sad but prideful; his yellow eyes hinted a small glimpse of moonlight silver before becoming yellow again. Riyo squinted, wondering if what she saw was real. Jedi Master Tok Eer, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano entered the room as Jairus crashed through the window and was falling stories down into the Coruscant suburbs.

"Senator Chuchi, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked concerned as Tok Eer and Anakin jumped after Jairus.

Riyo collapsed to the floor as Ahsoka helped lowered her. Before she blacked-out, her last thoughts were on Jairus; once the cold Sith, now a broken man.

A broken man with hope of redemption.

1 This Sith spell is a new creation of mine. It involves using Sith magic. It's suppose to cleanse someone's body/soul of an intruding spirit. The user of the technique can do it on himself and others.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_19 BBY_

"Isn't this a nice place." Jairus said sarcastically. Tatooine wasn't his favorite, but it brought many memories and was a clever place to hide. He had tracked Jessia to this desert planet after many trials, having been different since he stopped Kochi. One day he wished to thank Riyo for being the reason of him being different, but he hadn't seen her in two years. He knocked on the door to a small home.

The door opened and Jessia appeared. Her silver eyes stared at him, surprised. He let his beard grow and wore ordinary clothing, with a pack rested on his back.

"Hello, Jessia." He said, not sure whether to sound angry at her for stealing or sound polite. It had been two years since she took his armband, but would an old grudge affect him? That would be for him to decide for himself.

"Jairus." She replied, still dumb founded. "Come in."

When he entered, the first thing Jairus saw was an old bounty of him. Then he saw a small letter next to it. As he read it, it dawned him that it was very familiar. Who was her ancestor and what was the story?

Jairus leaned back and turned to Jessia, who continued to stare at him.

"What is the name of your ancestor who knew about me?" He asked, a bit shaky.

She blinked and cleared her throat. "Tina Bejk." Jessia replied in a quick manner.

Jairus lowered his head and exhaled. Could it really be her? "Tina Bejk… my sister." He said, clearly in shock.

Jessia's eyes widened. She rested her hands on her head and laughed. "Oh my. That can't be possible."

"It is true. I can see what story Tina was talking about: mine." Jairus replied, taking deep breaths. "When I was a boy, Tina and I were outside playing until a hooded man entered our village. He threatened to kill the villagers. I stood up to him. Without knowing my potential then, I used the Force against him, demanding that he left my village alone. He saw my courage and respected me, taking me instead of the lives of my family. That man took me in to be his apprentice."

Jessia couldn't believe she was hearing this. He was telling the story from his point-of-view. "She thought her brother was dead, but claimed him a hero of the village." She recited, remembering the rest from what she heard from her father. "However, the villagers didn't accept the fact that a slave boy saved them. She told the story to her children and their children. The story lasted through the generations to today."

Jairus nodded. "I heard the story, but I never wanted to intervene because of what she would think of me, what I became." He sighed, "But now that it is over, I came back to my old home."

He never stopped to surprise her. This was his village? "Since you're here, prove her story was true. Especially from your side of the story" She asked politely.

Jairus shook his head, "I will not go back to the past, people in this village might as well have forgotten about her story, excusing it as a bedtime story or myth." He dropped his pack and pulled out all of his utilities and some credits. "Since I won't be needing these anymore, you can have these if you want. I am going to need my armband back."

Jessia lowered her head and rolled up her sleeve, there hid the armband. It was made of gold and imprinted on it was the old Sith symbol and Sith dialect. "Why is it so valuable to you?" She asked.

Jairus eyed the armband, "It belonged to the love of my past."

Jessia took it off and handed it to him. She hugged him, hoping it would comfort him. Even though he didn't expect it, he let her hug anyway.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He gently made her let go of him and as he was about to exit the door, she stopped him.

"What does the dialect say on the armband?" Jessia asked, eyeing the armband.

Jairus turned to her, looking sad. "In darkness or in light, in death or in life, I will love you forever." he quoted, trying to hide the deep hurt that was within him. He walked out of the house and couldn't help but hear her cry with joy as he hopped onto a speeder and went off. Though he would never understand what it meant to forgive or even why he did, he understood that it gave him a peace that he had never felt before.

Riyo entered her office. She had been stressing over the latest debates that got her nowhere. As she walked toward her desk. It had been two years since Jairus kidnapped and saved her, and he hadn't shown his face. Riyo couldn't help but smile at remembering her hope for Jairus to leave the darkness once and for all. Once she sat on her chair, she looked down in front of her to see a golden armband sitting in front of her. She also looked up to see Jairus standing before her. She yelped with surprise, then laughed a little. Riyo stood up and jumped into his arms, happy to see him again. He hugged her back.

"Thank you." Jairus said.

"For what?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"For saving_ me_." He said with humility.

Riyo exhaled softly and closed her eyes, things were going better.


End file.
